Guardians of a different kind
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Halinor wakes up one morning to find that she and her wife have been turned into Pokemon, shiny pokemon to be exact, and they aren't the only ones. Now join them as they adventure throughout this new world with a ten year old child that looks both very familiar and yet very foriegn to the two women in search of others that had been turned from Human to pokemon. Rated T for paranoia
1. Waking up

**Will Pokémon Xover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and this is the byproduct of coco-cola and my twisted imagination. Abused Will. Femslash and other crap like that. All but Will are Pokémon but Will still has the Heart.)**

Halinor Durano-Starlighter moaned lightly as she opened her eyes, before jumping back with a yelp of surprise when she saw a small black cat like thing next to her where her wife had laid down last night, Halinor absently noticing that she was no longer in her bed or even her house. At the sound of the yelp the cat woke up and jumped to its feet, tumbling over them slightly at the sight of Halinor.

_**'Who're you and what have you done with my wife!?'**_ The cat asked with a yip like bark and in a very familiar voice.

_** 'Kat?'**_ Halinor yipped back causing the black cats brown eyes to widen comically.

_**'Hali? What happened? Why are you a small blond cat like creature?'**_ Halinors wife of eleven years, Kadma Starlighter-Durano, asked with a yip as she stared at the cat that was her wife.

_**'I don't know! Why are you a small black cat like creature and how did we get outside?'**_ Halinor yipped back curiously and starting to panic at everything happening without her having a clue what was going on. Kadma heard the panic in Halinors voice and walked over to her carefully before licking Halinors nose reassuringly, causing Halinor to giggle slightly as Kadmas small pink tongue tickled her tiny nose.

_**'No matter what Hali, I will protect you with everything I've got and make sure no one hurts you ever. I don't care whether we're cats or not. I still love you with every fiber of my being.'**_ Kadma purred reassuringly as she instinctively rubbed her head against the side of Halinors face and caused Halinor to purr out a thanks as she rubbed up against Kadma as well.

_**'Thanks Kat, I needed that. Huh? Why is your element symbol on your back, dear?'**_ Halinor said catching a brief look at the top of Kadmas back where there was a green circle with a dot inside of it, standing out easily against the black of Kadmas fur.

_**'Anytime luv and I don't know but you're element symbol is on your head.'**_ Kadma yipped, easily being able to see the top of Halinors head since she was a few inches bigger than the small golden blond cat creature. The fire red triangle standing out against Halinors golden blond fur, the same color of blond that had been Halinors hair when she was still human. There was a glint of light near a nearby tree and Halinor tilted her head cutely towards it.

_**'Something catch your eye, luv?'**_ Kadma asked as she looked in the same direction as Halinor had, Halinor had this uncanny ability to detect things that were nearby and could often be useful.

_**'I saw a glint of light from over there. Can we check it out, dear? My gut tells me it could be something useful.'**_ Halinor asked turning curious blue eyes up at the larger cat creature that was her wife and earning a fond smile in return.

_**'Of course love, I'll check it out first since it might be dangerous. You stay right here.'**_ Kadma said nuzzling Halinors cheek with her nose and earning a happy purr from the smaller cat. Kadma trotted off towards the tree cautiously and there was a slight yelp and flash of light when she had just gotten out of Halinors line of vision.

_**'Kat!'**_ Halinor yelped worriedly as she darted towards her wife and stopped short when she saw a larger cat like creature that was a mixture of black and green with dark brown eyes where Kadma should have been. Most of its body was black while it had a leafy green tail, random tufts of green fur all over, green feet, and a batch of green hair in between two green tipped ears with the symbol for earth glowing green on top of Kadmas back, easily seen against the black fur.

_**'Kat? What happened?'**_ Halinor whined as she recognized her wife in her new form and causing the larger cat to wrap its tail around her and purr reassuringly.

_**'I don't know luv. I came over here to see what you had spotted and stepped on a green stone with a leaf engraved in it by accident. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by white light and turned into this. I saw another stone but didn't touch it though.'**_ Kadma informed while Halinor rubbed up against her much bigger lover as if to reassure that the black and green cat was really there and not just an illusion.

_**'What did the stone look like? Maybe if I touch it I'll turn into the same thing you did?'**_ Halinor questioned while Kadma nuzzled her lovingly and pointed one green tipped paw towards a second stone, this one red in color with a small flame engraved into it. Halinor cautiously walked over and hesitantly placed a single golden blond paw on the stone, yelping slightly when she was covered by a white light.

_**'Hali!'**_ Kadma yelped rushing over towards her wife who was now a slightly larger red and gold cat like creature. Most of Halinors fur was now red but there was a bushy golden furred tail, a bushy mane of golden hair around her neck, a batch of furry golden hair on top of Halinors head, and her feet looked to be wearing golden socks while the rest of her body was red, a red triangle showing up on the top of Halinors head among the golden locks.

_**'You're not the same as me but you're still as beautiful as always, luv.'**_ Kadma said rubbing her head up against Halinors smaller one and licking Halinors pink nose again.

"Well well. What do we have here? Two shiny Pokémon. You're coming with me." A large blond human male said grinning maliciously down at Kadma and Halinor as he reached for Halinor with one hand, yelping and cursing when Kadma bit his hand in warning.

_**'Not on your life bastard. You're not laying so much as a finger on my wife!'**_ Kadma growled as she took a protective stance in front of the trembling Halinor who was whimpering slightly at the look of rage in the blond mans eyes. Kadma yelped as she was backhanded into a nearby tree by the enraged man and Halinor yipped out her wifes name in worry as she raced over to the shiny Leafeon. Kadma opened her eyes and yelped, pushing Halinor away when the man tried to kick her and instead sent Kadma flying into another tree with at least one or two broken ribs.

"You leave them alone you big bully!" A young girls voice exclaimed from somewhere behind the man as a small half black girl with dirty blond hair and different colored eyes, one electric blue and the other a warm hazel, appeared from behind some trees and glared at the blond man.

"Oh shut up and get out of here kid before you get hurt." The man sneered causing Halinor and Kadma to growl, they hated it when someone tried to harm a child weather they knew the child or not.

"You made my friends mad and you hurt the poor Pokémon. I'm not going anywhere you big brute!" The girl that looked incredibly familiar to the two humans turned Pokémon exclaimed glaring dangerously at the man while her hands sparked slightly.

"Oh yeah? What are you and your friends gonna do about it brat?" The man sneered as he turned to face down the child that now had a smirk on her face.

"Get him Cassidy, Nerissa!" The child exclaimed as two rather scary looking Pokémon appeared out of nowhere, one a large fierce looking red and green dragon with a blue 'e' symbol on the head of the Garados and the other a rather intimidating black and pink Raichu with the symbol of Quintessence on its tail in silver. Kadma and Halinor looked on in shock as they saw their old friends, one of whom was supposed to be dead and the other imprisoned for killing her. The man took one look at the rather scary looking Pokémon before turning tail and running for it as Nerissa hit him with a Thunder Bolt.

"Are you two okay?" The unnamed child asked rushing over towards Kadma and Halinor and looking them both over, wincing when she discovered two of Kadmas ribs were broken.

_**'I see a town about ten minutes' walk from here. You could take them to get healed up there and it'll only be about five minutes if you run.' **_The Garados that was Cassidy Chacon roared out, drawing attention for miles due to the loud roar and strange coloring, let alone location for the water type Pokémon.

"Thanks Cassidy. Hey there cuties. I'm going to get you to someone who can get you all better okay?" The child asked gently while Halinor and Kadma finally shook themselves out of their shocked trances.

_**'I'll trust you for now kid, but you try to hurt Hali and you're fertilizer!' **_Kadma yipped with a slight growl to the child that blinked at her cutely.

_** 'KADMA STARLIGHTER-DURANO! You do not threaten any child no matter what, especially if they are trying to help us! I'm sorry about her little one, she gets a little too overprotective of me sometimes.' **_Halinor scolded her wife with a yelp as she repeatedly smacked the other woman upside the back of her head with her paw.

_**'Ouch! I'm sorry Halinor, I'll never do it again. Just please stop smacking me, I'm already injured over here!' **_Kadma yelped back as she covered her head with her forepaws. The two of them were stopped by the sound of laughter, the laughter of the Raichu and Garados as well as the giggling of the child.

"It's okay Halinor. I don't mind the threats. It's a good thing that she's protective of you. It means that Kadma likes you." The child said obviously being able to understand the two small Pokémon while the two bigger ones were laughing.

_**'So you two were turned into Pokémon too? At this rate the whole gang must be Pokémon not to mention countless others. It's nice to see the happy couple again though, eh Rissy?' **_Cassidy growled out in her laughter and earning a nod and laughter from the Raichu.

_**'You can say that again Cass but please don't. You two don't have to worry about the little one hurting either of you, she absolutely adores Pokémon of all types and hates to see them hurt, she can also understand every word we say for some reason too. We can explain things further on the way to the town to get Kat healed up okay?' **_Nerissa asked grinning at the two smaller Pokémon who merely nodded silently and were wondering who the child was and why she looked so familiar to them. Kadma yelped slightly as the kid scooped her up gently and held her like one would hold a baby while offering her hand to Halinor, who quickly scampered up her arm to rest comfortably on her shoulder.

"So you're some of Nerissa and Cassidys friends from back when they were humans?" The unnamed child asked looking down at Kadma and Halinor curiously as she walked towards the town with Cassidy and Nerissa behind her.

_**"Yep, they are. Kat, Hali. I went to the mountain top to resurrect Cassidy but the moment she was alive again we saw a white light before waking up near a lake not too far away from here seeing this little one get pushed into the lake by who I think were her parents. Cass was a tiny little fish called Magikarp or something like that while I was still a Pikachu but we did our best to save her. Well Cass went down to save her while I was trying to fry the people who threw her in the lake. Next thing I know there's a white light from the lake and Cass is the huge dragon thing you see now, called a Garados I believe, and I turned into a Raichu."**_ Here Nerissa had to take a breather for a minute while Kadma and Halinor listened to the story with rapt attention. Halinor growling angrily when Nerissa mentioned the child nearly being killed by her own parents.

"_**We've been with the little one for two days and one night so far and then we ran across you two in trouble, me and Cass hidden under some of the little ones powers. She doesn't even know her own name so we've just been calling her 'little one' the whole time. We're searching for the others too. Wanna join our group?"**_ That was the short version of what Nerissa was telling the two cat Pokémon who nodded, if only so they could learn why the child seemed so familiar to them.

_**"Why doesn't she just pick her own name then?"**_ Kadma asked logically and causing the child to grin sheepishly, causing Kadma to blink at how much the child resembled Halinor at that moment.

"_**She couldn't think of a name that she liked and neither could we."**_ Cassidy explained grinning sheepishly and looking very intimidating to those that didn't know what she had said.

"_**Well how about Wilhelma? Will for short?" **_Kadma offered with a quick glance at Halinor since that was what they were going to name their one and only daughter before she had been kidnapped as a newborn, Kadma having been knocked out cold from behind while Halinor was still out of it from giving birth. Halinors eyes widened slightly before she calmed down since calling this girl by the name they were going to give her daughter just seemed right for some reason.

"Okay. That sounds good to me." The newly named Will said nodding her head in agreement as she stepped into the town and walked towards a large building on a hill a ways away when a limousine drove up next to her.

"Your Pokémon look injured. Need a ride?" A man asked sticking his head out of the window to look at Will the moment they passed her and her Pokémon. Will looked up at Cassidy and Nerissa curiously.

"_**Don't worry little one. I don't sense any ill intent coming from him. Go ahead." **_Nerissa told Will reassuringly while to the man it just sounded like Nerissa said 'Raichu'.

"Okay. Cass, Rissy can you two follow us without causing any trouble?" Will asked blinking up at the two large Pokémon cutely.

"_**Sure thing squirt. We don't always cause trouble you know!" **_Nerissa exclaimed while Kadma and Halinor snorted in amusement along with Cassidy.

"_**Not always no. Only when we get bored."**_ Cassidy corrected causing Nerissa to face-paw while Kadma and Halinor laughed and Will giggled before petting the two larger Pokémon and climbing into the care with Halinor on her shoulder and Kadma in her arms.

"Thank you mister. The bad man hurt Kadma and might have broken one or two of her ribs." Will said smiling at the man happily as she giggled when Kadma gave her a small lick on the nose, causing her to scrunch up her nose cutely.

"You're welcome little one. Are all four of those Pokémon yours?" The man asked after introducing himself as Giovanni.

"Not really. Cassidy and Nerissa saved me from drowning and decided ta protect me! We found Kadma and Halinor here in the woods being hurt by a bad man. I got them away from him and wanted to get Kadma healed. She got hurt protecting Halinor." Will explained while Halinor cuddled up to Kadma gently, not wanting to hurt her wife by accident, before licking Kadmas nose. This caused Will to giggle as Kadma scrunched up her nose just like she had done a minute ago.


	2. Into the Pokeballs

**Will Pokémon Xover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Not really. Cassidy and Nerissa saved me from drowning and decided ta protect me! We found Kadma and Halinor here in the woods being hurt by a bad man. I got them away from him and wanted to get Kadma healed. She got hurt protecting Halinor." Will explained while Halinor cuddled up to Kadma gently, not wanting to hurt her wife by accident, before licking Kadmas nose. This caused Will to giggle as Kadma scrunched up her nose just like she had done a minute ago.

"There all better. Do you need some Pokeballs for your Pokémon little one?" Professor Oak asked as he finished healing up Kadma.

"Why would I wanna put them in Pokeballs? They're travelling with me if they want to not if they have too." Will asked looking at the old man confused and earning curious and/or shocked looks from Giovanni, Persian, and Oak. They had never heard of something like this before.

'_**If we go into these 'Pokeballs' does that mean no one can take us from Will?' **_Halinor asked tilting her head to the side curiously while the others followed her lead.

"Yep. If you're in a Pokeball though it means that I technically own you so no one can take me from you without being a thief." Will explained to the four Pokémon who looked at one another curiously at this before nodding slightly at each other. Giovanni and Oak watched in shock and surprise as the four shiny Pokémon pressed their heads to the button on the four empty Pokeballs Oak had pulled out and allowed themselves to be sucked into the balls.

"Why'd they do that?" Will asked aloud in curiosity causing Giovanni to shrug while Oak looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps they believed you were worthy of being their Trainer and decided to become your Pokémon no matter what." Oak said thoughtfully, not knowing if that was really the case or not but it seemed to be the most believable idea he could think of.

"You four are strange." Will said bluntly and rather innocently to the four as soon as she released them from the Pokeball so that she could talk with them.

"_**This coming from the human who can talk with Pokémon." **_Cassidy said with a loud snort as she curled up around the child and nudged her gently.


End file.
